1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fish formula container assembly, and more particularly to such a container assembly which can be mounted on a side of a boat for movement between inboard and outboard positions, and which facilitates the application of a fish formula to a bait or lure in a safe, rapid, and expeditious manner without spillage or waste of the fish formula.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is general practice among more avid fishermen to increase their catch by applying a fish formula, which is attractive to fish, to a bait or lure prior to casting the bait or lure into the water. The fish formula, which is available commercially, usually comes in liquid form in a bottle, spray can or other type container.
Heretofore, the fish formula has been applied to the bait or lure by pouring, spraying or dipping. In either instance, it is necessary for the fisherman to put down his fishing pole or casting rod, grasp the bait or lure end of the fishing line in one hand, and hold the fish formula container in the other hand. The fish formula than may be poured or sprayed onto the bait or lure, which is extremely wasteful of the formula, and if done inside the boat, frequently results in drops or spills of the formula onto the user's hands, clothing, fishing gear, the boat, or the boat accessories. This procedure is further undesirable because the fish formula normally is of a greasy consistency, which is hard to clean. Dipping the bait or lure into the fish formula is subject to the same disadvantages, although to a lesser degree. Further, if the fisherman leans over the side of the boat to apply the fish formula to the bait or lure, so as to avoid dripping or spillage of the formula inside the boat, since the fisherman has both hands occupied for the application procedure, there is a danger that the fisherman may lose his balance and fall overboard into the water.
Accordingly, a need exists for a device by which the fish formula can be applied to the bait or lure in a rapid, safe and expeditious manner, without spillage or waste, and a primary purpose of this invention is to provide such a device. More specifically, the purpose of this invention is to provide a fish formula container assembly which is capable of being mounted on a boat rail for movement into an inboard position, when the boat is being maneuvered to or away from a dock, or when the boat is underway, and into a preselected outboard position over the water when the boat is being utilized for fishing. The nature of the container assembly in accordance with the invention is such that the application of the fish formula to the bait or lure can be accomplished without the fisherman having to lay down his fishing pole or casting rod, without any significant spillage or waste of the fish formula, and the subsequent cleanup required as a result thereof, and without the fisherman having to lean over the side of the boat, with the danger of falling overboard into the water.